Last letters home
by the newest daughter
Summary: Ranger writes letters before his last mission for the government. was originally a one shot but now continued. Character death. It is Babe
1. Chapter 1

this is just something that has been rolling around in my mind for a little while after reading a article about some of our men and women who have lost their lives during war but before they got killed wrote one last letter to loved ones. Made me wonder what Ranger would write and to who. This is what he came up with :) I hope you like and please review this is three different letters.

* * *

Dear Mama and Papa

If you are reading this it means I did not make it back from my last mission and I am so sorry for the pain I know this is causing you. I love you both so much I don't even know how to explain it. This mission I was on was my last because I was not resigning and my contract was up.

I need to ask a favor I need you to take care of my Babe, make her part of the family. I know you know about her because of the guys telling you stories. She is the love of my life and has held my heart in her hands since we first met.

Mama she needs you so much. I wish I would have brought her to meet you long ago. Her mom and exes have all diminished her self-esteem and self-worth. I have tried to re build it slowly over the years but I am afraid what my passing will do to her she is not only the love of my life buy my best friend and my world. I'm gone and she is no longer mine and I know Les is in love with her and I think they are perfect for each other please help them both to see it is ok to move on and possibly have the relationship we never will.

I talked to Julie and Rachel before I left. Julie wants to come up for the summer I explained to both that I might not be back but if she still wants to come Babe has already agreed to be her guardian in my place. Please make sure my daughter knows how much I loved her.

I know (papa) you always refused me paying off your house and bills so you would not have to worry over it and I know you will be mad that I ordered Tank to do exactly that before he brought this letter to you. Please don't take it out on him it was my decision and mine alone so tell me off in the afterlife, I love you that's why I had it done.

Also the houses in Florida are paid off one is in your two names. The other is in Stephanie Plum, my babe, as is the house in Newark.

Mama you are going to have to help Ella to help to get my brothers through this. The three of them will take it hardest out of the guys. They were my closest friends and my Sewell have been blood brothers. Some of the other men might need help but I think they will go to Steph so they can help each other.

I only got a little time before I have to leave so I cannot write to everyone separately so I need you to spread a couple messages for me. First tell all my siblings I love them all and am sorry for being so distant. Second let them all know that each one of my nieces and nephews have a trust fund in their name they can start using at the age of 21 there is also a college fund set up so they can get a higher education after graduating. Third there is a family fund that has the two of you plus all my siblings' names on it so you can all access the funds if you ever need them.

Again I love you all so much and I am so sorry that I was so distant and even sorrier for the pain you are going through because of my passing but just remember I did what I did to help make this world safer and would do it again if I could.

With all my love your son, brother, and uncle

Ricardo Carlos Manoso

* * *

Dear Julie

I hope you know how much your Papa loves you because I do love you more than anything or one on earth.

I know that you are hurting after Steph and your Uncles told you I am gone. I am so sorry you are being put through this. Please lean on the people who love you, that includes Steph and your uncles.

I will be watching out for you from above but your parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and Stephanie will be watching out and protecting you down there on earth.

I know you said you want to follow in my footsteps and sign up for the army when you turn 18 and nothing would make me prouder. I know your mom and Steph will be against it specially now but please follow your heart and do what you believe is best. If you need someone to talk to about it take to some of your uncles they can help you figure it out.

I know right now this don't seem important but I still want you to know. I have set up both a trust fund for you as well as a college fund your mom and uncle Tank has all the info on it. I also have one of each set up for your brothers and sisters.

Remember how you asked me about coming up for the summer well if you still want to come please do. Stephanie is excited and can't wait to spend time with you. That might happen more often since my house down there is now in her name so maybe you too can lean on each other some to get through this tough time.

Well angel I love you so much and am so sorry for the pain you are now enduring.

With all my love

Daddy

* * *

Babe

I love you so much, no qualifiers. You have held my heart in your hands from that first meeting in the dinner.

I know Tank, Les, and Bobby broke the news of my death to you and I can never explain how sorry I am for the pain I know you are now in. The four of you need to lean on each other and help each other get through the most painful part. I know the pain never goes away but it does die down some.

I know you don't want to hear this next part but you need to know: my shares of Rangeman are now yours and I want you to help the three guys run the company. All of my money is to be split between you and Julie, and she agreed to this so please don't argue or fight it. I also have had both my houses in Florida and the one in Newark put into your name. Please move into the Newark one and use the one in Florida. I believe you and Julie can help each other out.

I cannot believe the time I wasted and now my number was punched before I could make us a we. I will always love you and watch out for you but please with time move on when the time is right. Please don't let my life ending end yours that would hurt me more than anything else and you deserve so much more than that.

Love you forever and a day

Carlos


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews. I was blown away at the responses. I never expected for this story to be more than a one shot but all of you asked for it. Here is the next chapter please review._

* * *

Rangers POV

After I finished the last letter I sealed all three in separate envelopes that where all addressed already. After they were ready I put them into the big brown envelope with the letters to my brothers and sealed it wrote Tank on the front of the envelope before standing from the desk in my penthouse office and walking through the bed room and into the closet.

After opening the safe I slip the envelope on top of the other paperwork and things before sighing as is shut the safe and making sure it was secure. Earlier in the day I had a meeting with my attorney and got everything set up so Tank and Les have everything ready to put into action as soon as they get the call.

I turned and grabbed my duffel and my gun bag before walking out of the apartment. I pulled a Steph and used the elevator to go down to five. When I stepped off I set my two bags in my office before heading to Tanks.

"You can't go" Les said as I walked in. "This is like signing you own death certificate" Brown. "You need to take a team" Tank.

I looked at each one before flopping down on Tanks couch "I don't have a choice in going. I will not lead anyone into a situation with these odds." We sat in silence for a few minutes before I stood and gave each of them a man hug and then turned to leave.

"Bomber will be taken care of" Bobby. "Don't worry about little girl she's one of us" Tank. "We will see you when you get back but Beautiful will be looked after till then" Les.

I just nodded and walked out and to my office where I picked up my bags and headed to the garage. After throwing my bags in the back of the Porsche and climbed behind the wheel. I knew how much babe loved this car so I had my transport picking me up at her place at 0800 tomorrow. I was going to spend one last night watching her sleep.

***three months later***

Steph's Pov

Three months ago Ranger came to my apartment in the middle of the night. I knew as soon as he entered my room and sat up to look at him. I could tell something was wrong and he needed me so I lifted the blanket and patted the bed. He shook his head no but when I nodded he got undressed and climbed in.

For a while we just held each other than he pulled back and looked at me. He smiled and said "I love you" I went to respond but he continued "no qualifiers."

I asked if he was serious and he said he was and we kissed and I felt like I was transported to heaven. We made love many times that night and in between each section we talked. We talked about growing up, our siblings, parents, the guys, Rangeman, and everything else.

It was deep into the night when he sighed "Stephanie" he sighed again and I began to worry "I am leaving in a few hours. Tank is taking over if you need anything." He looked at me and I could see the sadness and haunted look in his eyes as he continued "I don't know if I will make it back."

I was shocked when he said this and started crying. He pulled me into his arms and we held onto each other and cried on each other's shoulders. I knew he would never let anyone see him like this, except me. We made love a few more times and just hung on too one and other until he had to leave.

I walked him down to the parking lot where the transport truck was waiting. He had already told me about the car and gave me the keys. I did not even try to argue I knew he was giving it to me because of his love for me.

I kissed him good bye at the doors and watched him walk out the doors to my building. We waved at each other as he closed the door. After the van pulled out of my lot I went back up to my apartment and lay in a ball on my bed sobbing my eyes out.

I did not get out of bed for the next two days and when I did its only because Lula came banging on my door saying if I did not open up she would shoot her way in. I figured I could not let her shoot herself or one of my neighbors so I opened the door.

After that I put on a pretty good show of being ok and going on with my life as normal as I could. Nights where horrendous as I kept reliving that last night. We finally admitted or feelings and gave in to them only for him to be ripped out of my life.

I waited about another week before I started going to Rangeman on a regular basis again. Tank had me working on a lot of the business aspects of the company. I was glad to use my skills and degree to help in some way.

My act lasted for about two months but each day it got harder to keep it up. Finally a month ago I started to hardly go in to the building and I only stopped at the bonds office twice a week. I picked up my regulars and did research on the others but never had the energy or will to try to go after them.

Then two weeks ago I told Vinnie I quit, over the phone and have not left my apartment since. All I want to do is sleep. I barley eat and when I do I throw it up. I don't want to live without Carlos and Ranger in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bobby's POV**

I feel more lost now than I have ever felt. I don't know how to help some one that holds all of our hearts in her hand. Every day we are losing more and more of her. I go to her apartment atleast twice a day to make sure she at least eats something.

I also kknow that all of the guys have been rotating nights on her couch. Lester has taken the most of the nights and also goes with me me to check on her during most of my trips. One of the scariest things of all of this is she silent. She don't talk and only answers yes and know questions that she can nod her head too and shes even doing that less and less.

Im heading to Tanks office now for a meeting with him and Les about what we should do now. I knock on his door and he says 'Enter'. After walking in and greeting both of them I flop down on the couch while Les takes the chair in front of his desk.

"How's little girl?"

I grimaced and Les sighed and said "not good."

Tank looked at me "Plan?"

I shrugged "the only thing I can think of is to try to talk her into treatment and if she wont go willingly than to get a order to force her in."

"I agree …"Tank said as Les looked back and forth between the two of us "I think there is something else we need to deal with too."

Tank looked to me and I shook my head before we both turned to les with a raised brow in question. He took a deep breath "I think she's pregnant" he looked at me "every morning I stay she is sick and Ram and some of the other guys have mentioned it to me too."

"Why has no one said anything to me?" I asked "I am the medic."

Les shrugged and Tank groaned "we promised Ric we would take care of her and we are doing a lousy job. I have a meeting In an hour when I am finished the three of us are heading over there." We both nodded andI got up to leave his office.

_**Lester's POV**_

I told them about my suspition of Beautiful being pregnant but not that I am not sure if it is my cousins or mine.

About a week after Carlos left I had went to Beautifuls apartment and we started eating the pizza I had brought and talking and watching a movie. Slowly but surley we began making out on her couch and it escalated until we both fell off the ledge together in pure estacy. We passed out shortly after and neither of us can remember if I used protection. Steph was on the pill but aperantly it don't always work.

"Guys" I said and Bobby sat back down "I don't think us confronting her is the way to go. I think we should call Tammy."

Bobby sighed and tank looked confused Bobby asked "you think its that bad?" I nod and he looks to tank. Tammy is Bobbys sister in law, his brother Rods wife. "Not my story to tell but she went through something similar when she was younger as bomber is now."

Tank nods we all know she is a therapist and would help with just a call and explination form Bobby. He picks up his phone and dials. He waits for her to pick up when she dose he explains the gist of what is going on. She instantly agrees to help and Tank calls the Alanta office to have the plane fuled and ready for her when she is. Bobbys brother is the head medic for the Alanta office of Rangeman.

**Rangers POV**

I been gone almost fivc months now and still feel like I have nothing to go on. I am in the middle of the jungle trying to find and chase down leads to take down this group of drug lords. Soon as I get the right leads my orders from both countrys is to take them out. When I kill the last one of them I can call for transport and go back home for good. God I hope that's how it works out.

I miss Babe more than I ever thought possible. I had a day dream the other day of Steph helping Julie with homework while bouncing a baby on her hip. I always said I could not do relationships and I never wanted any other children but that day dream has me holding on to get home to make it true.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I know you guys are all mad at Stephanie or Lester or both but I hope this chapter smooths it over some. :-) Please review I want to know what you think an was right about this chapter. Ranger was not to happy with everyone being mad and his Brother and his babe.** _

* * *

**Tammy's POV**

I knew when Bobby called and said he needed my help what he needed. I knew if he was asking it was important because he knows how much it still hurts me and how much I hate talking about and re living that part of my life.

Tank had it set up for the company plane to bring me and Rod from our home office to the Trenton office. We packed our bags and the things our dogs would need and all five of us left for the air strip.

When we landed in Trenton Lester was with Bobby to pick us up. Lester told me a little more of what was going on and drove us to Bobby's house so we could drop off the dogs and our stuff before they called Tank to meet us at the heart of the Company's house.

**Rangers POV**

After being gone for a little over six months I finally got a call home and instead of making the usual call to my second in charge I called my brother.

After two rings Les picked up "Yo" I smiled "Ranger?"

"Yeah it's me" he sighed "how is Babe?"

He sighed again "Um…" Ok now I'm worried but before I got too far "she's doing better"

"Better?"

"Yeah she was pretty bad we had to call Tammy" I swallowed and he continued "I don't want to tell you this over the phone but you need to know…" he paused and took a couple deep breaths "were pregnant."

I blinked "Huh?"

"You know how you told me to go to her and take care of her when you called me after leaving her on your way to the plane"

"Yeah" boy did I remember I knew the only way I was going to follow my orders and get on that plane is to call my brother and give him my blessing to be with the woman that we have both loved for years. Before I left her apartment I told her that I knew she also loved Les she was shocked at first but then just shook her head. I told her that I would be ok with them moving on together.

"Ric?"

"Sorry" just remembering that morning so congrats make sure you keep her happy."

I heard him blow out a breath "you're not mad?"

"No, I told you both to move on and I meant it."

"Brother it's not just mine…their twin boys ones yours and one's mine."

What? How? Not possible?

"It's rare but since we both slept her a week apart"

"Wow" I smiled "just means I have two more reasons to fight through this shit and make it home." I paused and said "I probably won't be there for the births but I promise all of you I will do everything in my power to make it home to our family." Les did not say anything "Les that's what it is our family we will work it out and all will be fine"

"I f you say so" he sounded down then barley heard him mumble "wish the guys agreed with you" and I knew I needed to call Tank.

"I will be there as soon as I can I got to go but just know I am beyond happy to have a son and nephew to come home too" I smiled "love you"

"Thanks love you too"

Then we hung up and I called Tank "Yo, boss man"

"Yo" I paused "tell whoever is giving Les a hard time to knock it off and that is an order"

I heard him gulp "Right"

I growled "I gave them my blessing and told them to move on since I thought I was not going to come back"

"So you are…coming back?"

"I am going to do everything in my power to do that but I need to ask Ram, Flame, and Binky if they would be willing to come down and help me finish this."

He called them to his office and put it on speaker and I talked to the three giving them the chance to not come but they all said they were on their way. After they left the office I had put the phone on to the speaker system and gave the order to the whole lot of them at the Haywood office to lay off Les. Once I was back on the regular phone with Tank I told him to issue the order to the whole company than hung up.

I hated asking the guys to risk their lives just so I could come home but I knew we had a better chance with the work I already have done and with their specialties. Ram is the best sniper and sharp shooter the military has ever seen, Flame is an explosive and fire expert, Binky is a computer genus only one better is Hector.

**Steph's POV**

It's been three months since BLT brought in Tammy. She brought me out of the dark and helped me to see I still had some hope even if it was slim. Her story of her boyfriend getting murdered and dying in her arms while they was still in high school was so sad but it did help me to see I still have a chance of getting Carlos back.

After his confession of knowing how much Les and I loved each other surprised me at first but after I thought about it I just shook my head and smiled thinking 'of course he knows.' I was totally shocked when he told me to move on with Les because he was almost positive he was not coming back.

I was even more shocked about a half hour after Carlos left Lester came into my apartment and picked me up and sat me in his lap and held me till I cried myself to sleep. The next morning when I woke up laying on Lester's chest I clung to him for dear life.

He talked me into going to take a shower while he went and made breakfast since Ella brought food after I passed out last night. I swear that woman is a fairy god mom and I am going to be adopted officially.

While we ate Les told me about the conversation with his brother the morning before. I just smile and shook my head and kept eating and Les laughed "he has always known everything."

Yes I said Les was Rangers brother and it's true. Biologically they are cousins but when Les was twelve and disowned him because he was following in Rangers footsteps, and always getting into trouble, Ricardo and Maria adopted him.

"Beautiful" "Sweetheart?"

I blinked and looked to my side coming back to the here and now. Kneeling in front of me was Les and Bobby looking very concerned "What?"

"I have been calling you for almost ten minutes" Les said

"I been with him for the last five" Bobby said "Sweetheart are you ok?"

I nodded "I was just thinking of" I laid my hand on my ever expanding stomach "when we learned about them and how much Tammy has helped me."

They both smiled and nodded then Bobby said "I think it's time you take a break and go lay down." I nodded and Bobby looked between me and Les "take her down to my apartment" he smiled he has been the only guy that has been treating Les well since we found out about the babies "no one will bother you two there."

We thanked him and both headed to the elevator. Once we were on three in Bobby's apartment Les sighed and pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. When he pulled back he was smiling. Not something I have seen often lately. "What's up sexy?"

He chuckled "I talked to Ric today" I gasped and he smiled "has well" he paused "I told him" he looked at the floor "sorry I just can't keep things this big from him."

"Lester look at me" once his eyes were on me I smiled "I am not mad or upset he needed to know" I sighed "how bad was it?"

"Actually" he had the biggest smile on "he's happy and said he is going to do any and everything he can to get back to get back to 'our' family" he stressed the our and I was a little confused and he noticed and continued "he said when he gets home we will work it out and he's happy and excited to meet his son and nephew and we would all be one big family" he shrugged.

"Wow" I shook my head "I figured he would want to disown all of us…" I looked at my feet "I thought if he came back he would not want anything to do with any of us" I said while making a circle with my hand indicating the babies, him and myself.

I guess we will have to wait and see how it all works out.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter to this story. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Rangers POV

Two years ago I could never have imagined what I am celebrating today. Today the twins turned one and almost all of our Rangeman family from all five offices are here to celebrate with us. All the offices are being run by contract workers for the day.

Steph walked to me from across the long banquet hall we rented for the party and kissed me. I smiled at her and knew how happy and excited for this day she was but I could also see the longing and hurt in her eyes and pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"I miss him so much" she murmured into my chest and I could tell she was on the verge of crying and I did not blame her. "It's not fare" she looked over to where Julie was sitting on the floor playing with our boys "He should be there to watch them grow."

I nodded "I know babe" I sighed "I miss him too" I sighed "we will make sure they both know him and how important he is to all of us"

"Pa Pa" I heard the boys chanting and looked to them before back to Steph and seen the tears in her eyes and smiled a sad smile "it's like they know we are talking about him" she nodded "he would not want us to ruin this day by being sad and morning him when we should be celebrating our little men."

She nodded "yeah" she smiled "he would be telling jokes just to make me smile and you agitated." I laughed and nodded and kissed her before going back to helping put up the decorations.

"Dada" I heard and smiled spinning around I smiled at the boys and went over and picked up Lester James (LJ) and cuddled him to my chest "Hey bud you want to come help?" I asked as I walked over to hold up a banner Binky was hanging up. LJ looked around and looked to me "Papa" and looked to the door I sighed "No LJ Papa's not here" he pouted he was always a Papa's boy he looked to where Steph was "Mama" he cried and in and instant he was being taken from me into his mother's loving arms.

Tank came up behind me and clasped me on my shoulder and whispered as Steph walked back over to help Ella "I hate it" I looked at him and nodded "I don't think that little boy will ever forget his Papa" I nodded again and he said "none of us will" we both smiled sadly and went back to putting up the final touches.

Steph's POV

After calming down LJ and handing him to his big sister Carlos Francis (CF) started calling for me. I walked over and picked him up "Hi sweetie" I kissed his hair "you feeling left out" he sighed and cuddled into my chest. I know he hates when his brother gets held and he don't.

I sat in a chair and cuddled him figuring almost everything was ready and I just needed the connection right now. After cuddling for a while he sat up and looked around "Papa?" he asked looking back at me and I sighed "no sweetness Papa is not here."

He sat staring at me for a minute before looking around again "Bo" he yelled reaching for his favorite uncle. Bobby had just walked in the door and he set the presents down on the table and came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Hi Bomber" he said then reached for CF "hey little bit" he looked at my son for a few minutes but before he could say or do anything CF's lip started to quiver and Bobby hugged him to his chest. "I know little bit I know he said as he started rocking him while walking out the building.

"Where are they going?" Carlos asked as he sat next to me.

I smiled "doing what only Bo can do" I sighed and so did he "is this ever going to get easier?" I asked while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I don't know" he said with his face buried in my hair "but right now it sure don't feel like it." We sat like that for a couple minutes before we heard footsteps and Julie said "I hate them" we both looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

Ranger pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her "Who angel?" she did not answer because she had her head buried in his chest and was sobbing. When she calmed down she pulled back and looked at us "the government."

Carlos looked confused but I understood and opened my arms to her and she climbed in my lap. "I understand baby girl I do to." Carlos pulled us both into his lap and we all held on to each other for the next few minutes until the guest started to arrive.

Tanks POV

After Ric's call that day all those months back things started to go back to normal. All of us guys apologized to Les but only after getting our asses reamed by Little Girl. Les accepted our apologies but never fully reintegrated into being one of the guys.

Little girl went into labor throwing us all into a frenzy (you would think 8 and a half months to be prepared for ex-military men would be enough). We had a plan but somehow that got all messed up. The team that was assigned to Bomber and Les at the time (Hal and Cal) managed to call the doctor and got the overnight bag into the SUV.

They got almost all the way to the hospital before them Realized they left the parents to be at the house so they turned around. Les realized they left so he started his SUV and also left without the mom to be and had to turn around. Both SUVs arrived back at the house to find it empty.

Steph called me from the Taxi saying to tell the three stooges to meet her at the hospital. Eventually they all arrived at the right place and 29 hours later both boys were born. CF is the oldest by 25 minutes. LJ did not want to come out.

Julie started coming up every other weekend to spend time with Les, Steph and the boys. After Ranger came home he talked to Rachael and they made an agreement that Julie could come up every weekend. I have never seen Ric or my god daughter ever so excited and happy in my life.

Ranger got home about two months after the boys joined our family. The three of them made a great family for the boys while it lasted. When the boys where a few days away from being 9 months old the government called.

Somehow the government slipped a loop hole in his exit contract and they were calling it in. It was something that dealt with one of his old missions and they needed him to go back in. I don't know who was the angriest and upset over this. Ranger fired all of the lawyers that worked for us and found a new firm after seeing his brother off.

Last month we got a visit we never wanted to get. Les was KIA and they brought his body back. Ric went and did the Identification of the body. I knew it was true when he came back I never seen him so messed up.

I don't know how we are ever going to get through not having him here. We are all just operating as usual trying to survive and just putting one foot in front of the other.

I have lost brothers before and it always hurt but Lester's death hurts more. I think part of the reason is the boys and how much they love their Papa and how much he loved them.

I had to smile Bobby one of Les's best friend is also one of the only people who can calm the boys when they are upset. I watch as he walks back in with little Frankie and also scoops LJ off the floor and starts dancing in circles with them.

I hope with time we can all help each other move on and live a good life as a family.

* * *

please review


	6. AN

AN:

First chapter of Sequel up please read and let me know what you think and if I should continue with the sequel. Just want to know how many people want me to go on with this story line. Thank you


End file.
